


What do you want to do?

by Readerxfics



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Power Dynamics, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerxfics/pseuds/Readerxfics
Summary: Y/N is a college freshman who might have overheard some boys talking about herher curiosity gets the better of herbig ol' smut that i wrote out of pure frustrationenjoy ;)
Relationships: 4 Boys/Reader, Reader/Boy, multi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What do you want to do?

Everything's gone pretty well so far. I moved into my dorm and met a few people. Classes are fun and I really like my professors. But the best part is definitely the guys. Never before have I audibly reacted at the hotness of a guy, but DAMN. How do they even make people that hot? To top it off, the floor of my dorm has a lot of guys. But that makes it difficult to control myself. Ever since I stopped caring what other people think, I've started wearing more... revealing stuff around the floor. Thigh highs, insanely short shorts, you know the drill. It was a Sunday night and usually, I'd be asleep but I was up watching horror movies and couldn't sleep. I got up to go to the water fountain down the hall, dressed in only my short spandex, black thigh highs, and a flannel pajama shirt, I grabbed my water bottle and walked to the fountain. As I passed by some of the other rooms, I overheard a few of the boys talking. _Let's be real, they were practically yelling, so it wasn't hard to hear them in the silence of the dorm._

"Dude, me too!"

"No way, she's too cute. Not your type."

"I mean she's cute, but I don't know."

"How could you NOT KNOW? She definitely seems like she's into some kinky shit. Nice girl like that? She's gotta be hiding something."

"You think Y/N is kinky?"

I stop dead in my tracks and blink a few times. _Did one of them...?_

"I could see it."

 _They were really talking about me?_ I slowly begin to fill my water bottle, listening intently. 

"Too bad you're never gonna find out. An electric toothbrush has better chances with her than you do."

I start to twist the lid on my bottle when I hear the door open. I'm left standing face-to-face with Chase, and I drop my bottle in shock. "I-uh... I was just..." I stutter out, frozen in place. He smirks at me. "Nice to see you, _Y/N_." He emphasizes my name and I hear low mumbling coming from the room behind me. He walks past me to get water, but I can't bring myself to move. My face is red and blushing like crazy. As he walks around me again to get to his room, he bends down and picks up my water bottle, handing it to me and smirking. "Good thing it wasn't open. Wouldn't want you to get all...wet." He says as he walks into his room and closes the door behind him. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Did I really just stand there like an idiot?!_ I gulp and walk back to my room, embarrassed and distracted by the way he smirked at me.

It's been a month and once again, I'm alone in my room while almost everyone is gone. I leave my door open as usual to say hi to people as they pass. It was around 11 pm when I realize that each of the 4 boys had stopped in about 3 times each and said hi, once or twice asking about my day. _I'm bored._ I think to myself. I stand up and look in the mirror, adjusting my white thigh highs and my white oversized sweater. I walk down the hall towards their room and knock on the door. Chase opens the door and smiles. "Well hello there. How can I help you?" he asks. I clear my throat and mumble, "I was getting kinda bored alone in my room so I was wondering if I could come chill with you guys." He chuckled a bit and steps to the side, holding the door open for me. "Come on in." I step inside and take a moment to look around the room. The light strips that decorated the wall fade through the color spectrum, illuminating the furniture and the other 3 boys in the room. SATURDAYS ARE FOR THE BOYS read a flag hanging over the window. _Of course. What else would I expect?_ I look around to see where to sit. Mason sat on a bed next to the door, facing the opposite wall where a TV and Xbox sat. Will sat on the other bed on the wall to my left, a remote in his hand, playing against Mason. Two giant beanbags sat in the middle of the floor, James lounging in one, watching the game and on his phone. Chase evidently had been sitting in the other, and he gestured for me to sit there instead. Before I could move, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed next to the door. I sat next to Mason as he played and Chase's smile flickered before he returned to his seat on the beanbag. 

Soon enough, Will tried to hand me the remote to play against Mason, but I declined. "It's okay. I'm no good at video games anyway. I'm fine just watching." Will's nostrils flare for a moment before he takes the remote back. Chase stands up and stretches, his shirt lifting above his waistband and exposing his midriff. I find myself staring, taking a heavy breath and pulling my eyes away to look at his face. That devilish smirk is plastered on his face as he stares back at me. I open my mouth to say something, but I have nothing to say. "Boys, I think Y/N is getting bored. We should see what she wants to do," he says. Mason puts his remote down and looks at me, his face inches away from my own, "What do you want to do?" I falter and lean back a little. "I-I don't know. I was fine just watching you guys... I don't mind, really..." I jolt when I feel a hand rest on my thigh, right at the top of my socks. I look and see Mason resting his hand lightly there and looking at me intently. My breathing speeds and I struggle to keep still. Will stands up and sits on the other side of me, licking his lips a little, an action that makes my thighs tense. I turn my head to face him and take a deep breath. He looks me in the eyes and I feel Mason rest his chin on my shoulder. I tense immediately, but when he moves his lips to kiss my neck from behind, my muscles relax. James speaks up from across the room, his voice slightly lower and more coarse, "He asked you a question. What do you want, darling?" My thighs squeeze together and Will starts to massage my other thigh, Mason's hand still resting on the left one. I whimper and my eyes flutter shut. Mason squeezes my thigh and I remember to speak. "I- I want you to share me."

James chuckles and my face flushes in embarrassment, my body stilling for a moment as I process him laughing at me. I drop my head a little and he stands up, walking to me and stopping in front. He touches my chin to get me to look up at him, and I do. "You should've said that a long time ago, princess." He leans down to kiss me harshly, his tongue immediately winning dominance, my body melting beneath him. Mason kisses my neck more and sucks hard enough to leave a mark. Will's hands squeeze my thighs and trail along my sides. The bliss doesn't last long because next thing I know, I'm being pulled from the kiss and pushed onto the bed below Mason. Will groaned and sat back to watch as Mason kissed down my neck and to the neckline of my sweater. I moan and arch my back a little, looking up to see James standing where he was, his jaw clenched as he glares at Mason. Mason's hands trail along the bottom of my sweater and I whimper a soft "please..." He groans into my neck and starts pushing it up slowly towards my head. James speaks up, "good girl, asking for permission. From now until we say so, no more words." His tough expression softens for a minute, "We have a safe word, baby. If you ever want to stop, just say 'kiwi' and each one of us will stop everything to make sure you're okay. Understood?" 

_Kiwi. Wait did they plan thi-_ James interrupts my thought process. "This time I do need words, Y/N. Are you okay with this?" I take a breath. "Kiwi is the safe word. If I want to stop, I just say kiwi and we stop everything and take a moment. I want this, daddy. I want it so bad..." I hadn't realized what I had said until Mason let out a shuddering breath above me and James smirked. I think I heard Will moan quietly behind me. "Gonna be good for your daddies, baby?" Chase asks from where he stood, watching the whole scene unfold. I blush and nod, "y-yes, daddy..." _I can't believe I let that slip... but this is too hot for me to care at this point._ Mason finally pulls the thick sweater over my head and exposes my white bra and panties. He takes a deep breath and trails his fingers lightly down my side and along the cups of my bra. I shiver and my eyes flutter shut again, arching my back towards him. "Take the bra off," James says, but I'm unsure who he's talking to. Mason responds with a low mumble, "Don't fucking tell me what to do." He kisses my neck again and softly his hand rests on my side. He slowly reaches his hand under me to unhook my bra. I feel movement on the bed and look to see Will sitting on the bed above my head, rubbing at his bulge through his pants. I hold back a moan as I make eye contact with him. He bites his lip and presses a little harder. Before I realize what's happening, Mason pulls off my bra and moves to place his knee between my legs, pressing his thigh against my panties. I moan loudly and my eyes squeeze shut, immediately starting to grind on his thigh. Mason whispers in my ear, "Quiet, baby. You know the rules." Chase's voice is closer now, and he speaks up, "This time it's just a warning. Alright? We know how badly you need this, little slut." I squeeze my thighs around Mason's leg and grind harder as he presses it against me more. He leans down to suck on one of my nipples, pinching the other between his fingertips. My whole body tenses and I struggle to stay quiet. James smiles, "I think Y/N likes being called dirty things. What do you think, boys? Has she been a dirty little whore?" His question is answered when I start grinding faster on Mason and my nails dig into his shoulder. "Oh, she definitely likes it. What a little slut." Will says, breathily. Mason finally gives in and slips his hand beneath my panties, resting on his other arm so the other boys can see my body react. He groans as his fingertips slide against my folds, soaked from all the teasing. I arch my hips towards him, silently begging for more. "I think she wants more." One of the boys says, but I'm too distracted to figure out who. Mason responds, "I said don't fucking tell me what to do. I'll touch her however I want since I'm the one touching her, not you." Apparently, James didn't like this, and he grabs Mason and pulls him away, quickly replacing Mason’s fingers with his own. Mason huffs angrily and reaches forward to stroke my cheek softly in an attempt to comfort me. James is rough, quickly pushing a finger into me. I squeal softly and melt around him. "Holy shit, she's fucking tight." James says, pumping his finger and pressing another against me. He slowly pushes the other in and once I get used to it, he starts pumping them in and out. They curl ever-so-slightly to rub against my insides. I feel myself get closer as Mason reaches down to tweak my nipples. I clench hard around James and he says, "Don't cum. Not until we say so." I shake my head and moan, "no, daddy please!"

He immediately removes any contact, leaning away from me and glaring. "No!" I yell, "Daddy please, I'm sorry, please let me cum! He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. "What was our one rule so far, princess?" I try to rut against him and he lets go of my hands, Mason reaching over to hold them in place. James grabs my waist and holds me down. "Answer me," he commands. I whine and squirm beneath him, too caught up in my fading orgasm to answer him. "Fine," he says, crawling off of me to sit up, "get on your hands and knees. Now." Mason lets go of my hands and I cautiously sit up, getting on all fours on the bed, facing Will who now had his hands down his pants as he watched me. Chase spoke up from behind me, "You look so pretty like this, baby. But I think those nice little panties have to go. Anyone want to do the honors?" James immediately reaches forward and rips them in half, the air feeling cold against my dripping cunt. Mason moved to my side and stroked my back, rubbing over my ass softly. Will looked down at me and nodded towards his bulge. He pulls his hand away and grabs mine, resting it over his pants. I massage slowly, moving closer to him so that his crotch was beneath my face. I look up at him and ask, "Do you want me to stroke your cock, daddy?" He groans and nods, slipping his pants off and pulling his shirt over his head. As I go to reach for his cock, I feel another set of hands on my ass. Before I can ask, one of them lifts up and comes back down harshly on my ass. I whimper loudly and my elbows wobble, my head falling to rest on Will's lap. He grabs my hair and lifts my head, pointing his aching cock at my lips. "Open wide, baby," he says, lowering my mouth on his cock. Mason rubs my ass while James stands behind me, ready to spank me again. In the moments between slaps, I think, _Is Mason making James hold back?_ Whatever the reason, James continued, only stopped by Mason occasionally taking a moment to rub the spot and ease the pain a little. James' hits get harder and harder, and eventually, my arms give out beneath me. The only thing keeping my torso up is Will's harsh grip in my hair, moving me up and down his cock as I try to suck. I choke around it many times, but he keeps making me take all of it. A few tears fall from my eyes and from behind me, Chase says, "Enough. Will, let her talk." Will lets go of my hair and I pull off of his cock, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. I sit on my knees, my ass sore and red. I look back to Chase and James. "I'm sorry I said no and I spoke without permission, daddies. I promise it won't happen again." Mason pulls me onto his lap and I curl up a bit. He kisses me softly and rubs my shoulders. "It's okay, babygirl. You just had to learn your lesson. Next time, we'll make sure Daddy _James_ is more careful," he says to me, pointedly naming James. James scoffs and crosses his arms. I look between the boys and shake my head, "It's okay, daddy. I deserved it. I was acting like a slut. I'll be better." Both of them smile and Chase walks towards me, grabbing my hand. "I think our princess deserves a reward for being so good during her punishment."

He makes me stand, my legs wobbling beneath me as I practically fall into him. He holds me close and kisses me deeply. Before I even realized it, he had pressed me against the wall. "Who do you want first, baby?" he whispers to me. My head feels airy and I can't focus enough to think. "W-whoever you want, daddy. As long as I get all of you." He smiles and takes a step back, thinking for a moment. "Here's how it's gonna go," he says, more to the other boys than me, "James goes first. He's rough and we don't want our precious slut to break. I'm next. Will and Mason, you guys can do whatever while we're doing her. After me is Will, then Mason." Mason grumbles and Chase looks at him sharply. "You're the most gentle out of all of us. We want to make sure our sweet little Y/N is handled carefully, right?" Mason nods, resigning himself to last. James takes a few steps towards me and says, "Come here, princess." He holds out his hand and I wobble towards him. I grab his hand and he leads me to the empty bed. I lay down on my back and he crawls between my legs. You've been so very good for us, baby. Now, I'm gonna fuck this little pussy, okay?" He pulls off his clothes and leans down to kiss me. I kiss back and mumble, "Yes, daddy... please fill me up." He lines himself up and slowly pushes into me. My nails dig into his shoulders and I clench tightly. _Holy fucking shit. The stretch feels so good..._ He leans back a little and puts his hand on my neck, pressing down and choking me. I squirm under him and my hands grip his wrist as he starts thrusting inside me. He gets faster, choking me harder as he does. "God she's so tight... how the fuck..." He bucks harder and harder, stretching my little cunt around him. The feeling of his hand pressing tightly on my throat makes me squeeze around his cock, and he curses under his breath, only squeezing harder. I gasp and my eyes roll back slightly, "D-daddy..." His cock pushes harder and harder into me as I clench tightly. He uses his free hand to grab my thigh and lift it, pushing even deeper. I moan out loudly and whimper underneath him. He groans and his hips stutter. "You're so fucking tight, baby. I think I'm gonna cum soon, princess. You've been so good for your daddies. You wanna cum on my cock?" He asks breathily. I nod and whimper, "Please, please, please can I cum, daddy? I really wanna cum on your cock!" I beg. He takes his hand off my throat and leans in to kiss my neck, sucking a harsh mark and biting softly. "Cum for me, babygirl." He whispers into my ear. A wave of relief rolls over me as my back arches towards James and my body squeezes around him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I hear him mumble before he bites my shoulder and his hips stutter as he finishes inside of me. My body goes limp underneath him and he takes deep breaths above me. "T-thank you, daddy," I mumble as he pulls back, kissing my cheek as he leans away. James stands up, pulls on his boxers, and throws himself onto one of the beanbags. I moan and turn onto my side, my eyes drooping slightly, already feeling exhausted. "Oh, baby," Chase chuckles, "We're not even close to being done."

I whimper. _Am I sure I can do this 3 more times?_ Chase walks over to me and leans in, "You okay, princess? We can take a break if you want." I nod, "I'm okay, daddy. Just a little tired." He lays down on the bed next to me and pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rubs my back a little. "Okay, princess. It's my turn," he speaks lowly, "Now sit up for daddy." I sit up, a little weak. He lifts me up and lines himself up. I take a breath and nod. He slowly lowers me onto his cock. "Oh you're so tight. You shouldn't be this tight after James already took this sweet little pussy... but I love it, baby," he groans. His hands gripped my hips and he starting moving me up and down on his cock, stretching me out slowly. I whimper above him and my torso falls onto his, "D-daddy..." He starts bucking his hips up to mine, hitting a deeper spot than I've ever felt before. My thighs tremble as I try to keep up with his pace, the feeling of him stretching me again and again making me twitch and moan. He grips my skin harder and growls lowly, before holding me up to fuck even harder into me. He leans up and whispers in my ear as he fills my pussy. "Baby, you've been so good for us. Taking James and now me. Gonna be a good little whore and take Mason and Will, too. Right, baby?" I whimper softly and clench around his cock, clenching as I feel myself get closer and closer to the edge. My body starts to tense and tremble and I mumble breathlessly, "U-um daddy... c-can I cum?" He chuckles and nods, "Cum for me, darling." He pulls me down harshly on his cock, throwing me over the edge as I shake above him. My eyes roll back as I fall onto him. He keeps fucking into me even though my orgasm passed. He turns his head to the other boys and I turn mine to see what he was looking at. James sat there, leisurely stroking his cock. Mason just bit his lip and watched me, breathing heavily. Will was jerking off quickly, watching me get fucked. Will slows when he sees me watching him. "Fuck it," he mumbles, getting up and walking over to me. He kneels at Chase's feet and Chase grabs my body to turn me around to face Will. Will strokes himself in front of me and Chase grabs my hair, forcing me to Will's cock. I open my mouth wide and look up to Will. Chase pushes my head forward onto Will, so I start sucking hard. Will moans deeply and pushes his hips forward just as Chase pushes up into me. My body goes weak as I feel them fill me completely. "Such a good girl," Chase says, "Don't you think, boys?" James and Mason hum in agreement, but Will just groans. Chase fucks me harder while using my hair to push my head back and forth on Will. I whimper around Will’s cock, trying my best to suck. Chase fucks up into me hard, rushing to fill me with his cum. Will puts his hand through my hair to replace Chase’s hand, grasping it roughly and forcing my head up and down on him. “What a good little slut for us,” Chase moans. I gag around Will’s cock and look up to see him as he looks down at me. He groans and I feel his cock twitch desperately. Chase grunts behind me and pulls my head away from Will as he fucks me harder. He digs his nails into my hips, pulling my down harshly on his lap. He groans, filling me up as he finishes. “That’s it, baby… take daddy’s cum,” he mumbles into my ear. Will waits a moment, stroking his cock in front of me. Once Chase pulls out of me, Will takes my hair and pulls my face in front of his cock. He strokes himself faster, gripping my hair to make me look up at him. I open my mouth and stick my tongue out as I look him in the eyes. “Fuck,” he moans as his eyes roll back and he marks my face with his cum. Some lands on my tongue, but most lands on my cheeks and chin. His grip loosens and he steps back. “Holy shit, Y/N.” I lick my lips and swallow everything that landed in my mouth. I smile sweetly, “Thank you, daddy!” A collective groan comes from each boy. Chase chuckles, “Okay, baby. One more?” I nod enthusiastically. Mason comes over as Will moves away and Chase sits up to look at me. “Are you sure, princess? You’ve done a lot and we don’t wanna push you too hard,” Mason says softly. _Are they serious? After all that, I need to go again._ I nod and crawl and kneel on the bed in front of Mason. “Please can I have your cock, daddy?” I say, with my sweetest, most innocent voice. Once again, all of them groan in unison. Mason looks at Chase harshly, “Get off the bed.” Chase puts his hands up in surrender and stands, moving to the beanbag he was on first, and dropping onto it. Mason sighs and lays me down on the bed softly. I stretch out and Mason trails his fingers along my sides. He leans in to kiss me deeply yet sweetly. My hands move to cup his cheeks, not quite wanting the kiss to end yet. He breaks away and looks me in the eyes, “Say you want it, baby. Say you want me more than you wanted them. Tell me how daddy needs to satisfy you because they couldn’t.” I could barely focus in my lust-dazed state, yet I mumbled out, “You, daddy. I need your cock inside me. I wanna cum on your cock.” He slowly pushes inside me, and the overstimulation makes the stretch that much more evident. He drops his head to my shoulder and starts thrusting in and out of me slowly, angling his hips to hit the deepest parts of me. “D-daddy,” I whimper. His hips stutter. “Baby, I won’t last long. You’ve had me hard for the last hour and a half. Jesus Christ, how can you still be so fucking tight…” He whispers in my ear. His right hand slips down to rub quickly at my clit, quickly throwing me to my orgasm. My back arches and I moan loudly, my tight little pussy squeezing even harder around his cock, making him cum deep inside me. I collapse on the bed, dizzy and tired. I close my eyes and feel Mason pull out of me, then all contact is gone. After a minute or two, _or however long, I couldn’t tell,_ I felt a warm wet cloth wiping me off, cleaning as much as they could. I heard a distant, “Baby?” and angry mumbling. I open my eyes and move to sit up, my arms giving out and landing me back on the bed. Mason rushes over and helps me sit up. “Are you okay?”…“We didn’t go too hard, did we?”…“I fucking told you guys to take it easy.”… Questions flew around me until I shook my head and said, “That was… the best thing… to ever happen to me.” Relief washes over their faces and Chase walks over holding a glass of water for me. “Daddy?” I ask to nobody in particular. Each of them responds with a “yes?” I smile, “Can I go to sleep?” Mason lets me lay down on the bed, and I drift off into the best fucking sleep I’ve ever had.


End file.
